


Who rescued who?

by MayoAmor22



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Bonding, Brotherhood, Brothers, Crime Fighting, Crying, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Feels, Fighting, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Male-Female Friendship, Martial Arts, New York, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Silly, Sisters, Swearing, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoAmor22/pseuds/MayoAmor22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The turtles and their friend Casey Jones find themselves in a bit of a pickle when the the foot return and attack them from behind. Raphael chases one after they hurt Mickey, but he ends up walking into a trap. Too far from his brothers he must fight to get away, little did he know that someone was watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who rescued who? (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that was a good summary if no BOO! oh well  
> I hope you enjoy my sample of this story *Peace sign*

Four brothers were surrounded by tons Foot clan members. It started as just a quick patrol around the city that rapidly changed into a massive brawl. It didn't matter how many Foot they fought they just kept coming.

"Ugh I'm getting tired of these guys"

"Just hold on a little longer Raph" Raph ignored Leo and fought the annoying followers of the shredder.

"Mikey!" Leo and Raph turn to see Don go to their youngest brother's rescue.

"Raph stop" Leonardo saw Raphael disappear as he ran after the Foot member that just attacked Mikey.

I couldn't go after him, "Damn it Raph" I said under my breath. I had no way of getting a hold of him. He was gone.

* * *

I sprang up in my bed when I heard thumps and clinging of metal on the roof of my apartment building. The sound was familiar I wasn't sure exactly, but I had to investigate. I grabbed a large shirt to cover my underwear-like PJs and ran to the living room. When I crawled out of my window, hoped onto the fire escape I could hear a struggle happening on the flat rooftop.

Without thinking I hopped on the roof all badass and intimidating. I instantly see some guys fighting probably over something stupid like a chick or what not, "Okay who the…" something sharp and metal flew toward me, giving me little time to react. The small weapon hit the rooftop with a loud _plink_ about a foot away from where I ducked.

 _*What the hell is a sai doing here?*_ I turn my head to look at the guys, *Oh shit the Foot*

I leaped underneath the building's ventilation system hoping they didn't see me. Looking back I see they had their attention on something a lot more interesting. _Or someone_.

This person was wearing a ridiculous green suit while they fought the black pajama weirdoes. As I stared longer they looked like a giant turtle. _*Did this guy come from a costume party? I like what the hell*_ I squint my eye and see that wasn't a suit _*Oh shit could that be one of the turtle I've heard about?*_

I couldn't look away from the action. It was jumping, flipping around and performing the best ninjitsu I've seen in years. The Foot on the other hand were getting their asses handed to them. They started to play dirty and attacked him, 3 against 1.

* * *

"Is that all you got? I'm not even breaking a sweat" One of the Foot grabbed a pipe they found on the floor and whacked the turtle in the head knocking him unconscious.

 _*That's it I'm not sitting here any longer*_ by instinct and pure adrenaline I burst out from where I was crouching and ran to its aid.

* * *

They didn't even see me coming _*"Points for stealth" as my sister would say*_

I caught the closest guy in a thigh death roll. Blocked the next guy and punched him in the left kidney while avoiding dude #3. I swung him to the ground and hook kicked the third guy in the temple. Two seconds may have passed by the time another group came.

*Perfect! I was getting a little rusty*

* * *

A little time later the pajama wearing wannabes were out cold or fled back to their little hole.

 _*How disappointing*_ I think with a pout, _*Awe, I didn't get a REAL workout*_

Remembering the turtle I ran to its side to see if it was okay. _*Oh No! Wake up!...DAMMIT!*_

"Please don't be dead" I rolled it on its back, so I could check its breathing and heartbeat.

"Thank you..." I whispered with a smile when I felt a pulse.

At a closer position I got to see it in full detail. _*It really was giant turtle! Just like I've learn about*_ I tried to figure out what gender this thing was. Whether it was a male or female, or both I don't know.

 _*It's definitely a guy*_ darn my curiosity! His skin was green except for the spots where bruises were forming and the part of his head that was hit had a small lump.

"You're going to feel that in the morning big guy..."

"RAPH!" I got cut off from four young voices behind me repeating someone's name.

One belonged to a tall man with medium long black hair that wore a metal hockey mask. The other three were turtles much like the one next to me. They all froze when they realized I was present, which I don't blame them. Here I am a perfect stranger kneeling beside someone they care about. After the hesitation they ran to the one whom I assume they called Raph.

"He got whacked in the head pretty good, but nothing too serious" I kept my voice quiet and gentle giving them some room. The only one that looked at me was the turtle wearing a blue bandana after he placed Raph's head in his lap. I got up fast to take a look around _*We don't have much time. If I remember correctly we have about six minutes before more backup comes*_

"They'll be back. Do you think you can carry him to my apartment down stairs?" They looked at each other in a silent discussion. Seconds later they nodded at me in unison, carefully picked up the turtle, and followed me to the fire escape.


	2. Temporary Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is down and his brothers along with Casey have to cary him to safety, but in the home of a complete stranger. Let's see how that turns out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here's ch. 2 of my TMNT story I hope you like it. I apologize that this took too long I'm running way behind on all my fics, but I'm trying to find some inspiration to get me going. I'm so glad you're still here and enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Warning: There is cursing in this chapter and maybe future chapters as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own TMNT, but if I did this story would be a lot better on tv or a movie.

I kept the window open for the four turtles and their friend as they entered my apartment.

"Sorry for the mess...um...You can lay him down in my room it's in the back. Follow me" I rush down the hall ahead of them to open the door and straighten out the room a little so I wouldn't look like such a pig.

It wasn't that bad, but it would cause my older sister to smack me on the back of the head and call me a pack rat. Subconsciously I rubbed the back of my head as if she was here giving me one of her many lectures. When they entered through the wooden door I motioned them to the bed and lifted the sheets for them to place Raph underneath. Once he was under the covers and I shut the window blinds I left for the living room to give them privacy. I made sure every window in the house was locked and curtains prevented anyone from looking in. It's been years since I've felt this unsettled; I started to shack and I was on defensive mode. I stood in the living room ready for anything. _**THOSE BASTARDS BETTER NOT DARE SHOW THEIR FACES TO ME.**_

 _*Calm down. Nothing has happened and you need your head clear just in case something does.*_ I thought to myself as I attempted to lower my heart rate.

I sat down on the couch criss-cross apple sauce and closed my eyes. I steadied my breathing -In and out- and listened to my surroundings.

_(The wood floors creaked)_

My eyes shot open and I looked straight at the turtles and the guy as they exit the hall. They were on edge too and refused to let their guard down.

 _*Smart guys, but I'm not the one you should me on edge about*_ A spark of anger started to form as my thoughts wondered _*Come on, really? Freakin' calm the hell down*_

"How is he doing?" I have to find a way for them to trust me. At least we're at a great start I mean they did agree to come into my apartment after all.

"He's fine, but he won't be awake for a while" The turtle with the purple bandana answered not knowing where to place his hands as he folded and unfolded his arms, "We'll leave once we're sure the coast is clear"

"You can stay here as long as you need to, or at least until he wakes up. That way the Foot has plenty of time to give up *stupid wannabes* and he could recover better with no further damage. I MEAN...um" Way to go you idiot! You probably stabbed them with your poor choice of words, "I just want to make sure you all make it home safely, so you can make yourself at home"

"Thank you for your hospitality, Miss..."

"Oh sorry the name's Rachel or Rach for short. You don't have to call me Miss"

"Thank you Rachel. I'm Leonardo, these are my brothers and close friend" The turtle formed a small -almost unnoticeable- smile. He cut off to let them introduce themselves.

"I'm Donatello and this is..."

"Michelangelo the Awesome" The turtles and the man rolled their eyes at him. I couldn't help but smile at his silliness.

"And I'm Casey Jones" The guy extended his hand out to shake mine, which I gladly took. I turned to lean over the back of the couch, so I could look at them without hurting my neck.

"Nice to meet you all...Even though I wish it was under different circumstances" they smiled to show that they agreed. I heard the sound of footstep pattering on the roof and my smile disappeared instantly. I motioned them to get low as I quickly turned off the lamp by the couch than crept to the window. The pattering stopped a few seconds later, but I stayed silent till I was sure they left.

"We're clear" I announced as I stood up to turn on the light, "Sorry about that. I should have heard them coming ahead of time. Oh Casey here's your bat back" I lifted my hand up to show his 2011 DeMarini WTDXVDL 11 voodoo black baseball bat and tossed it to him. He stumbled with it before he got a good grip on it.

"Whoa dude, how did you do that?" Michelangelo excitedly asked.

"Yeah how did you do that? I don't want to seem rude after you so kindly helped us, but I think we deserve some sort of explanation" They all looked at me in curiosity and Michelangelo seemed to be the only one that didn't care how I did it just the fact that I was able to do it _*If that makes sense*_

"You're right…um how do I word this" I tapped my chin with my index finger as I thought. I was worried to tell them. I mean I just met them and you don't hear me asking for their autobiography.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked something so personal" Leonardo apologized

 _*You stupid hot-head you're probably scowling at the wall and scared him into thinking I was going to flip out*_ NowI feel guilty for being such a jerk toward them.

"It's fine. I learned Martial Arts with my three sisters up till a few years back. Now I just sit around bored out of my mind. I haven't had to use my skills in a while though" I said with a smile, "Hey if you guys are hungry I could order some Chinese, pizza, or something"

Michelangelo and Donatello's eyes widen with excitement and started to jump, "Leo come on please I'm starving for some pizza?" Michelangelo asked eagerly. Leo nodded to his brother and looked at me sympathetically.

_*What did you just get yourself into?*_

"You remind me too much of my younger sister, Michelangelo" I smiled at the thought of both Maria and Michelangelo jumping up and down like energetic puppies at the mention of pizza.

"You can call me Mikey and how do I remind you of her?" He asked looking confuse

Before I had a chance to answer I heard Donatello laughing his ass off, "You remind her of a girl. I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister"

Mikey scowled at his brother, which I quickly replied in his defense, "Hey I can just as easily turn you into a chick, Dona" This time Mikey was laughing. Looked at me in shock, but slowly Donatello formed a smile.

"Okay that was a good one" He crossed his arms and laughed. All the guys seem to be more relaxed now, but still had their guard up just in case.

"Thank you" I responded with a soft laugh making extra sure Raph wouldn't wake up. I doubt he'd be up soon, but I have to respect him enough to stay quiet. "Oh right! Mikey you remind me of my sister Maria because she's just as hyper as you are sometimes even worst"

"I can relate" Leonardo's voice come from the opposite side of the room, he was curiously looking around my apartment.

"I'm not that bad" Mikey crossed his arms in protest

_*Oh yeah you are so is my sister if she was a boy. I guess that would make her my brother. Oh Rach back to reality*_

"I'm going to order those pizzas, so I'll be in the kitchen. What do you guys want on your pizza?"

"Cheese would be fine, thank you" Leo turned from his curious search to give me a small grin.

Rach gave him a nod and disappeared through the swinging door into the kitchen area.

"Leo what are you looking for?" Casey asked, curious of why he was searching around the large book shelf close to the window.

"Nothing really…"

"What, you afraid she's a spy or worst an alien that escaped from area 51?" Mikey joked, making silly motions with his hands.

"I think that's just you, little bro" Donny patted his brother on his head. He looked up to see Leo stopped and was holding a picture in his hands, "Whatcha find, Leo?"

"A picture of Rachel and I think her sisters" He hands the picture out for Don to take.

The photo seemed to have been taken in Central park during summer time. The four girls stood on the ledge of a bridge by a tall cherry tree, making silly faces and poses. The tall lean girl on the left had medium length black hair was in a Charles' angel pose pointing an imaginary gun at the camera. Next to her was Rachel posing like a rock star with an electric guitar. The third girl with short black hair much like the first girl's standing on the ledge smiling big as she was being hugged tight by a fourth girl, who had her right arm around her sister and her light proudly flashing a peace sign.

"Okay the pizza should be here soon" I walked back into the living room to see all four guys looking at a picture I was sure I had on the shelf, "I see your curious selves, found something entertaining"

"I'm sorry again I'm being really rude" Leo took the picture back from Don and quickly put it back.

"No it's find" I rush to pick the picture back up and took it out of the frame, "Those goofs are my sisters. We stood from oldest to youngest, so the on the far left is Leila, me, Daniela, and Maria. We were just being silly and wanted to have a good laugh every time we saw this photo"

"Funny" Leo chuckled

"Guys we need to take bro-pics" Mikey busted out receiving looks from his brothers that changed his mind "Or not"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DA! I know it wasn't that long, but it was all I could finish on my busy schedule and lack of motivation. Sorry. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter should be coming. I love you reader! Till next time :)


	3. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael wakes up from his sleep and sees himself in a strangers room.

As soon as the pizza arrived we planted ourselves in front of the TV. They put on this action space movie that looked like Star Trek. When I saw that everyone was distracted I slipped to the back to check up on Raphael.

I did my best to not step on the creaky floorboards so no one would notice I was gone, but I eventually reached my room. Once inside I walked right up to him and felt his head. It felt hot, so I went to the bathroom to fetch a wet washcloth.

_This is all my fault. If only I reacted faster_ I felt so guilty, but I knew there was no point in dwelling over it.

I came back to the room with the washcloth at hand and sat at the edge of the bed. I dabbed his face with the cold water before placing the cloth on his head.

*Pat-pat*

I leaped up immediately at the noise and looked through the blinds to see what it was. "Must have been a cat..."

Without warning my arms were grabbed from behind, I was swung sideways, and my face planted against the wall. My nose bled a little from the impact and the air in my lungs was knocked out of me, causing me to gasps.

"Where am I?" He asked with a furious voice.

"Look my name is Rachel, you're in my apartment, and if you don't let go I'll have to hurt you" He laughed as his grip tightened.

"I warned you" I pushed off the wall with my knee, causing him to fall backward with me. Then I took the opportunity to twist out of his grasp by using my upper body strength to flip over his head and stayed crouched to the side. When I saw him getting up to strike I blocked him with my left arm and grabbed his fist with my right.

"Calm down, Raphael!" I yelled out to get his attention.

He grabbed my wrist, spend me around, and got me in an arm lock behind my back with his arm holding me across my chest. "How do you know my name?"

"If you stop trying to hurt me I'll tell you" I quickly pulled my right arm from behind to grip his arm, dropped down to one knee and pitched him over my shoulder.

The door slammed open and the rest of the turtles along with Casey turned on the lights just in time to see Raphael go flying.

"What the hell...?" Leo said right before his brother got up to tackle Rachel.

"Whoa Raph stop" Donny leaped forward to create space between them "Raph stop"

He came to a halt when he realized it was him. "What...?"

"Raph, this is Rachel. She's was letting us stay her till you woke up" Raph took a glace at me.

"I'll leave you guys alone" I said as calm as I could and headed to the bathroom to wash the blood off.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind her Leo let him have it. "Raph, what were you thinking?"

"Dude not now" Raph put his head in his palm, but winced away in pain. "Was I hit by a truck?"

"Not really" Donny got closer to examine him. "A Foot hit you with a pole"

"I'm going to kill those, Bastards"

"Raph, this isn't the time" He gestured them to the living room, which he rolled his eyes, but followed them anyways.

"When she comes out you better say sorry" Leo demanded

He headed to the window. "I wasn't planning on waiting for her"

"Where are you going?" He shouted after him.

"Look we don't know this chick and I don't trust her, so I'm getting out of here" A sudden pain spread over his head, so he sat down on the couch to prevent himself from falling backward.

"This bites" He hissed through gritted teeth. He heard a clattering noise beside him when he looked he saw Rachel holding an ice bag out to him.

She crouched down to look up at him and with a steady voice said "Here..."

Carefully she placed it on the bruised spot and held it till he got it from her. "Thanks"

"No prob"

"So I'm going to take a look outside be back in a few" She stood up and was outside before they could respond.

"Still think she's evil?" Mikey plopped himself beside him on the couch, which he received a smack on the back of the head.

"Never said she was evil, idiot."

* * *

I slowly walked up the fire escape and took a look around. The air was calm and I saw no sign of the Foot. I even looked down the alleyway just in case. When I was sure no one was around I headed down the stairs. I opened the window to find all of them sitting in the living room.

"All clear"

"Thanks, Rachel" Leo said as he and Donny helped Raph.

"No prob...You guys can stay longer if you need to" I watched Raph closely, making sure he was okay.

"No we need to get home before Master Splinter gets worried. Then we'll all be dead" Mikey responded for him.

_*Master Splinter? must be a friend of theirs or maybe a guardian*_

"Alright, but be careful. You guys are welcome back anytime well as long as it's night time that is"

"Okay and thanks again" I helped them get Raph outside and waved goodbye before they left.

_*Too bad I can't tell the girls about this*_ I thought with a sigh as I locked the window and headed to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Da! that was your sample I hope you liked it and please give a kudos and/or comment. Thanks for reading ;) *PEACE OUT*


End file.
